


Tie Up Your Shoelaces

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bi Peter Parker, Cheesy, F/M, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Panic, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Irondad, M/M, Pepper Potts appreciation hours, Pepper Potts deserves the world, Pepper Potts fan account, Pepper Potts marry me, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, aromantic rhodey because i said so, flash 'splish splash' moron, flash can Fuck Off, have i mentioned Pepper Potts, i love stephen strange with my whole heart, in this house we love and support ALL avengers, miss me with that straight shit, mostly flash getting roasted by tony stark, natasha romanov 🥰🥰🥰, oblivious little shits, peer pressured to do this, pepper potts will be in this, peter parker does not swear its illegal, spiderson, that one field trip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'Tie up your shoelaces, I don't want you falling for anyone else.'Peter and his class go on a field trip to the Avenger's tower. The field trip ends up being a three day excusion, which includes a training session, a lab test, a meet-and-greet with the Avengers and a full house tour.Problem is, Spiderman is supposed to be present for half of those things.And he might be falling for the cute southern boy that Tony Stark failed to ever mention to him.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov/Bruce Banner, Peter Quill/Thor, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 33
Kudos: 412





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS BEEN EDITED AND REWRITTEN  
> tysm for all the love omg wasnt expecting that 🥺🥺

Peter Parker was an above average teenager, even without the whole superpowers thing.  
He was incredibly smart, and the spider-bite gave him a sixth sense and super-strength, as well as being sticky and a few other things.

Because of him being very smart, he was able to get into Midtown High, a prestigious science school that only accepted the best. 

Peter usually loves Midtown. He's got some good friends, the classes are generally pretty good (save for gym, fuck gym) and the content is easy to Peter but still interesting enough to not drop out of high school. 

Today is one of those days when Peter hates Midtown with a burning passion. 

He'd walked into school, as usual. Went to his locker, put his stuff away, said hi to Ned and MJ on his way to class, as usual. He sat down in homeclass, as usual. 

What wasn't as usual was Mr Harrington being on time. Even less than usual was the excited speech Mr Harrington gave. 

Peter all but zoned out while his teacher droned on about some field trip, and he made a mental note to tell Mr Stark he might have to go away for a few days, until he heard Mr Harrington mention '--the Avenger's base' and he snapped back to reality. 

"What?" Peter blurted out.

"The Avenger's base! We've been given a field trip, provided by Tony Stark. The base is upstate, and we'll be staying there for three nights," Mr Harrington re-explains. 

Peter sinks lower into his seat, already dreading this field trip. 

\---

It's 2:45pm, and it's a Friday (thank god), so Peter has to go to the base to work in the labs. 

Peter is the first out of school that afternoon, easily jumping the seven foot fence to meet Happy's sleek, black car. 

He opens the door and says a quick hello to Happy, who grunts back in response and starts driving as Peter buckles himself in and opens his bag to find the tangled headphones at the bottom.

He plugs in the headphones, pressing shuffle on a random playlist and decides to look out the window until they arrive. 

Peter hums along to the song, barely registering that the song has been accidentally playing on repeat for the past twenty minutes, and skips it as he turns it off repeat. 

The base is about an hour away, so Peter has a bit of time to himself in the car. He decides to do his Spanish homework and gets that done in about ten minutes, pulling out some physics homework and completing that too. 

Happy's car pulls into the garage of the base and Peter's out the car door before the car has fully pulled to a stop. 

He runs to the garage door (if you can even call it a garage - maybe a hanger instead, with all of the planes in there) and opens it, leaving it open for Happy to walk through after he locks the car. 

To Peter's surprise, Tony Stark is standing in front of the reception desk and nods to him as he sees the small teen enter the room. Peter quickly makes his way over to the genius with a wave and a smile. 

"Hey, kiddo. How was school?" Tony puts a hand on Peter's right shoulder and leads them to the elevator. 

"Alright," Peter replies. "Hey, by any chance... did you know about a field trip here next Wednesday?"  
Tony gives him a look of confusion. "What? Of course not."  
"Mr Stark," Peter urges.  
"Okay, alright-- yes, I do, I arranged it."

Peter groans. "Why, though? My whole class is going to be here."  
"It's gonna be fun!" Tony insists. "Before that, let's meet someone, 'kay?" 

It's now Peter's turn to stare at Tony in confusion. The elevator door dings and opens slowly, revealing the lab floors in which Peter's personal lab is on. The walls are the same grey-white colour as most of the compound.  
Peter's lab is right up the end, and Tony gestures for Peter to go inside first. 

The door slides open and Peter's eyes meet a pair of stunning blue ones.  
The person smiles, a warm, bright smile that is framed by curly blonde hair.  
The person looks Peter up and down before smiling again and stepping forwards with his hand out. 

"Harley Keener," Harley says. "Pleasure to meet you."  
Peter's brain goes into mini-panic mode as he grabs the other boy's hand in his own and shakes it.  
"Peter. Parker, I mean. Peter Parker, and the pleasure is all mine," He manages.  
Harley chuckles, and Tony pulls a face. 

Harley was totally checking Peter out. Peter was totally having a gay panic.  
What had he fucking done? This, he realised, was possibly a terrible idea.  
Harley lifted Peter's hand to his face and kissed his knuckles, oh my god, what has Tony done.  
Tony cleared his throat and the two boys dropped each other's hands, however Peter moved so that he was standing beside Harley, and Harley moved closer so that their shoulders were touching. 

"So, Peter; this is Harley. I met him and he tried to shoot me with a potato gun," Tony sends a half-hearted glare Harley's way, who just laughs.  
"You broke into my garage, old man."  
"Old? Alright, get out."  
"What? No way! I only just met Peter over here," Harley says, wrapping his arm around Peter whilst giving Tony the puppy dog eyes. 

This was a horrible idea.  
Tony hopes Peter will carefully take Harley's arm off him and won't care about Harley even though he knows Peter has probably forged an emotional bond with him by now.

"Yeah, Mr Stark! He only just got here!" Peter, too gives him puppy dog eyes. 

Fuck, there's two of them.  
This was the worst idea he's ever had. Oh my god, the Avengers were going to kill him. 

"Fine, I suppose you can stay," Tony sighs, rubbing his eyes. "Avengers are playing Mario Kart right now. Dinner's at seven. And Harley? Don't confuse him with your country bullshit."  
He curses himself and turns his back to the giggling boys in the labs, the door closing behind him. 

"FRIDAY, keep and eye on them, please," Tony mumbles, the AI barely picking it up.  
As he's walking away, he swears he hears a crash. 

\------

"So, you're the one Tony won't stop talking about," Harley starts, smiling. "You're a lot cuter than I thought you'd be."

Peter can only blush in response. "Mr Stark mentioned you once, too. You're also... very... uh, pretty." 

Harley grins at him and grabs his hand. "Wanna grab a bite?" Peter nods and smiles back, letting the blonde lead him out of the labs. 

This, he thinks, is the best idea Mr Stark has ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just trying to lay the groundwork for longer more detailed chapters later on so these first few are a bit short! all of these were written between 11:30pm and 1:30am so they might not be the best lol  
> tysm for all the love on the last chapter i wasnt expecting that at all 💕
> 
> THIS HAS BEEN EDITED AND REWRITTEN AND REUPLOADED

Harley was nice. SO nice. He was nice on the eyes, nice to Peter, nice voice, everything about him seemed to be perfect and despite Peter only knowing him for less than an hour he could tell that he found Harley unfairly attractive.

"Hey Pete, you like Star Wars?" Harley questions as they walk through the streets of Queens, licking at ice creams in their waffle cones. 

"Are you kidding? I love Star Wars!" Peter grins happily. 

"You gotta... little thing," Harley starts, "right here, on your nose." 

He procedes to boop Peter's nose, getting off the singular rainbow sprinkle that was previously sitting there.  
Peter hated the slight blush that crept up on his neck. 

"Anyway," Harley smiles. "Did you want to watch somethin' when we get back to the compound?" 

"Yeah sure, you can pick." 

The rest of the way to the compound is filled with laughter and easy conversation. Peter simply clicks with Harley, finding it rather easy to talk to him about just anything. 

"Hey Pete! Look at the sunset!" Harley exclaims, putting one arm around Peter's shoulders and pointing towards the lowering sun with the other. 

Peter's eyes widen at the sight. 

The sky is filled with a creamy orange colour, dashes of purple, red and blue painted around it, bleding perfectly with the bright yellow orb centred in the middle. The white, puffy clouds that surround the sun look like they're from a cartoon; to good, to perfect to be real.  
The whole scene looks like it's been ripped from a fairy tale, and Peter's glad he got to see the sunset tonight. 

Wait. 

Sunset...? 

Oh shit. He hasn't been on a patrol tonight. 

"Hey, Harley? I'm so sorry but I remembered my Aunt and I had something planned for tonight!" Peter faces Harley, surprised when he realises the boy is 1) very close and 2) still has one arm around him. 

"Oh, sorry for holding you up then!" Harley says sheepishly. "Can I have your phone for a moment?" 

Peter doesn't give it a second thought when he opens his phone and hands it to the blonde, watching him type quickly on the screen before handing it back. 

"I guess I'll see you later, then!" Harley smiles.  
"Yeah," Peter breathes, smiling. "Definitely." 

Harley waves goodbye as Peter rounds the corner, stuffing his phone back into his bag and running to a nearby alleyway. He shrugs off his bag and his suit, actually making sure his bag is safe before leaving, and quickly (and awkwardly) taking off his clothes and activating the nano iron-spider suit. 

Time for patrol. 

\---

"--And anyways he's really kinda super cute and adorable and I'd like it if you gave me consent to date your son," Harley finishes his rambling as Tony fixes up his Iron Man suit once again.

"First of all: I'm not sure about consent, I don't want you to break him," Tony starts, not looking up and making a grabby motion for the tweezers Harley has in his hands. "Second of all: son? He's not my son." 

Harley scoffs. "Are you sure? You talk about him like he's your son." 

"Harley. I'm literally dating a wizard. Stephen and I literally cannot have kids."

"Adoption. I didn't say he was your son by blood." 

Tony sighs. "Whatever am I going to do with you..." 

"First, you're going to allow me to date your son." 

Tony groans and throws down the tweezers. "Maybe! There, that a good enough answer?" 

"What? No! No, that's not good enough, I need yes!" Harley argues. "C'mon, old man, please!" 

Tony sends him a glare. "Maybe. We'll see. You haven't even known him for a day." 

Harley folds his arms on top of a workbench and rests his head on them. He blows his blonde curls out of the way, trying three times before reaching up and smoothing them back. 

"Oh, also; I know you haven't been here very long, but Peter's class is coming for a field trip next week from Wednesday until Friday," Tony mentions, cursing as something zaps him. "Would you mind being their main guide?" 

"Huh? I mean, sure? But, why doesn't Peter just take them around?" Harley questions, raising his head. "Wouldn't that make more sense?" 

"I thought about it, but we need Spider-man for the Avengers Q n A, so if he suddenly stopped leading the tour to do the Q n A, his class might suspect something's up," Tony explained. 

"What if they figure it out? Someone might realise he's not there and point out Spider-man is, and they might catch on," Harley retaliates. 

"Last time he left and Spider-man showed up, his friends covered for him," Tony replies. "They should do the same this time. Nobody caught onto it then, why should they now? 

"Besides, if they mention that Peter's missing, then we can just say he had an issue to fix in the labs so he went there instead of to the Q n A."

Harley nods. "Alright then. So, consent?" 

Tony rises to his feet and walks over to Harley, grabbing the boy's arm and pushing the giggling teen out the door. 

\---

Peter swung into his open bedroom window, shrugging off the suit and taking a quick shower before making his way to the common room. 

Harley was there, and so was Tony, Steve, Bucky, Clint, Wanda and Vision. 

"Hey, Pete!" Harley grinned as he moved over and patted the seat next to him. 

Peter caught the distastful look Tony gave the teen. 

"Hey Harley," Peter replied, gratefully accepting the seat. 

"Hey Underroos. We're gonna run through what's gonna happen on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday, okay?" Tony waves. 

Peter scrunches his nose. "Yeah, okay."

"Are you excited, Peter?" Harley says playfully. "The Avenger's compound is such a cool place to go for a field trip!" 

"Of course he's excited!" A voice calls out, booming throughout the entertainment room. 

"Thor!" Peter says happily. 

The Asguardian has a huge grin on his face as he makes his way around the couch, leaning his axe, Stormbreaker, against a wall. Tony rises to his feet and offers a hand. 

"Nice to see you again, bud," Tony goes for a handshake.  
Thor's hearty laugh fills the room as he ignores the hand and hugs Tony instead, crushing him in his muscular arms. 

"How've you all been?" Thor questions. "I feel like it has been moons since I last saw you all." 

"It has," Steve smiles. "Good to see you again, Thor."  
Bucky waves from his seat next to Steve, along with Wanda and Vision. Clint makes room on the rather large beanbag he's sitting on, which Thor accepts, sitting down next to the archer and giving him a side hug. 

"So, where is everyone? I feel like there were more of us," Thor asks. 

"Yeah, there are. Strange's finishing up with work, Banner is on his way and Nat's doing some practice with Sam," Tony answers. "Rhodey is in the kitchen." 

"Very well," Thor smiles. "How has everyone been?" 

"Busy," Tony replies. "Got this brat to deal with now." He jerks a thumb towards Harley, who's casually got his arm around Peter's shoulder. 

"Hey, old man! I'm not that bad," Harley defends. "At least I didn't break into a eleven year old's garage." 

"At least you weren't shot with a potato gun," Tony mutters. Peter laughs with Wanda. "What about you, Thor? How have you been?" 

"Oh, yes, very good. Do you all remember Quill?" Thor asks. Everybody (minus Harley) nods. "Yes, well, he and I have begun to date." 

"Oh, really? That's great, Thor, I'm really happy for you," Steve grins. "I'm not sure whether you know, but Bucky and I are together as well." 

"'I'm not sure whether you know' not like you kept it a secret, Cap," Tony rolls his eyes. 

"At least he wasn't swooning over a wizard for half a year," Bucky responds, pulling Steve closer to him using the arm that's around his shoulders. 

"He got there in the end. Didn't you, Tony?" 

The smooth voice cuts through the conversation easily, confident and unmistakable. Stephen Strange walks into the room in surprisingly casual clothes, walking towards Tony and leaning down, pressing a kiss to his temple before taking a seat. 

"Yes I did," Tony states proudly, leaning into the doctor. 

"What'd we miss?" Another voice asks, as Natasha and Sam walk into the room as well. 

"Thor's dating someone!" Clint pipes up. "And Bucky, Steve, Tony and Stephen are about to have a competition to see which is the better couple." 

"We never said that," Steve says, but there's a playful glint in his eye." 

"Ohoho, you really wanna do that, Capsicle?" Tony challenges. "You know we'll win." 

"You've been together for what... A year? Less?" Bucky shrugs. "We're going on eighty four." 

"Hey hey hey, adding years that you were frozen does not count! That's cheating!" Tony exclaims. "Steph, help me out here." 

"No need to worry boys. We all know that Bruce and I are the superior couple," Nat says smoothly, a smile quirking her lips. 

"Holy shit! You guys finally got together?" Clint grins. 

"Good for you," Wanda says happily. "Vis and I are actually close to a year together as well." 

"So many couples, my god. You'd be making me jealous if I wasn't aromantic," Rhodey pipes up as he enters the room, a pot in his two mittened hands. 

"There he is! Finally, some decent food," Sam has a shit eating grin on his face and stares directly at Tony when he says that. 

"I can cook. That was a one time thing," Tony defends. 

"Definitely more than a one time thing, Tony."  
The last person to arrive, Bruce Banner, says as he walks in.  
He sees Natasha and sits next to her, sitting down slowly and smiling at her with a smile full of love. 

"Damn, alright. I guess they do win best couple," Bucky sighs. "Next time, Stevie." 

Peter and Harley laugh at the scene, and suddenly all heads are facing them. 

"Aha... unless?" Sam wiggles his eyebrows. 

"First of all, Peter what have you been teaching him, second of all, no?" Tony looks mildly shocked that he made the suggestion. 

"I don't know old man. It might be an 'unless'," Harley smirks at him. Peter, meanwhile, is having a small gay panic. 

"Nuh-uh. No way. Not in my compound." 

"Just shut up and get your pasta before it goes cold," Rhodey scolds.


	3. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new years and new chapter hope yall enjoy! im lovING all the positive feedback so far tysm everyone it really makes my day seeing new kudos and comments 🥺💞

"Follow me, everyone," Harley calls as he releases Peter. He leads them all to the elevator (large enough for all the Avengers plus a few to fit in) and mentions for them to go inside.

Everyone scrambles in, Peter and Harley going in last. Harley presses a button labeled '51' and the elevator begins its fast trip to the lab floor.

Everyone seems to be surprised about how fast the elevtor is, and when they step out, their eyes go wide at the long hallway of labs. 

"Welcome to the labs!" Harley grins. "This is the floor Peter and I work on. Sometimes, if you're really lucky, an Avenger might come in for a suit repair." 

The class literally squeals in excitement. 

"Currently, Peter and I have been working on the Spiderman suit repairs."

"Spiderman suit?! Can we see it?" Flash exclaims excitedly. 

Harley laughs a little. "Unfortunately not. It's still a work in progress, so to show you it now would be kind of embarrassing."

Flash frowns. 

"Let's go into the labs."

The class follows Harley and Peter, but they don't notice Harley glance at Peter and wink to him.

Peter laughs to himself. It seems like everyone is on board with the 'getting revenge on Splish Splash' operation.

The lab they lead them into thankfully isn't theirs, and it's the biggest one out of all the labs on the floor.

Everyone instantly started looking around and trying to touch stuff. Peter looked at Harley, who nodded. 

"Everyone, please don't touch anything just yet," Peter called out. Everyone turned to face him. 

"Why should we listen to you, again?" Flash called out. 

Harley leant an elbow on Peter's shoulder. "Remember that Tony said y'all have to listen to him."

Peter grinned at Harley's southern accent before catching himself and thanking the other boy.

Flash grumbled in response and everybody moved away from touching things to focus on Harley.

"Mr Stark has prepared an experiment for you all to take part in. A video will be playing shortly with instructions."

Straight after he said that, a screen rolled down and a projector emerged from the ceiling.

"Good morning Mr Keener, Mr Parker," FRIDAY's voice called out. "Mr Boss has a video prepared. Would you like to play it?"

"Yes, please, FRIDAY," Harley answered back. He leant against the lab walls next to Peter, just close enough so that their shoulders were touching. 

The video showed a simple experiment that Harley and Peter had done dozens of times before. 

Without anybody noticing, Tony had walked into the room. Once the video ended, he spoke up, startling a few people. 

"And that's what we'll be trying today. Harley, Peter, if you two want to go back to your personal labs, feel free," Tony mentioned.

Harley grinned and gave him a wave before grabbing Peter's hand and running towards the door.

"God's sake.. Harley! No running in the labs!" Tony yelled. 

Harley closed the door and smirked at Peter. 

"Hilarious."

Peter and Harley talked for the next two (give or take) hours whilst everybody else was with Tony. They continued repairs on the Spiderman suit, before fooling around and deciding to make webs that shot out confetti. 

Tony walked in during the tests of this and frowned at them. 

"Great to know my two smartest interns are stuffing confetti into web slingers."

Peter laughed. Harley's hand found his shoulder as he doubled over, the sweet, sweet sound of his laughter filling Peter's ears.

"Alright, alright, hurry it up. Guest kitchen, Steve and Thor are waiting already. You two are getting there before the others."

Peter sets down his web slinger carefully, letting Harley do the same before giving him a light punch on the shoulder. 

"Ow, what was that for?" Harley laughed.

"It wasn't my idea for confetti web slingers, was it?" Peter rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. 

They walked in a comfortable silence to the guest kitchen, deciding to take the elevator down two levels instead of the stairs, because really they were just plain lazy. 

Steve and Thor were seated at the guest table, chatting amoungst themselves. 

"Ah, hello Peter! And hello, Harley! I trust the rest of your mortal friends will be here soon?" Thor greeted. 

"Yeah, they're on their way," Peter answered, slipping into a seat next to the Asguardian, Harley taking the one next to him. 

"How's it going so far?" Steve questions. 

"Pretty good, although we kinda got in trouble for putting confetti into Spiderman's web slingers," Harley said with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Poor ol' Spider'll get a kick outta that."

It then dawned on Peter that Harley didn't know who was underneath the red mask. For now, he'd like to keep it that way, and sent a glance to Steve and Thor, who nodded in understanding. 

"Maybe let him know first?" Steve suggested helpfully. 

Harley nodded, but something told Peter he wouldn't remember to tell him about the web slingers.

"Welcome to the guest kitchen!" Tony's voice progressively got louder as he walked the group into the spare kitchen.

"Holy fuck, is that Captain America?!"

"Thor's here too!"

Steve and Thor smiled as they rose to their feet. Harley and Peter did the same, only they scurried over to the group instead of standing there awkwardly. 

Tony walks forward to Steve and Thor and says something to them before spinning around and smiling to the group.

"Let's have some lunch."

\---

"How heavy is Mjölner?" 

"It weighs almost nothing to me."

"What about the shield?"

"It's quite light, and it's equally balanced, but for some it is rather heavy."

"How long have you all known each other?"

"About.... ten? Eleven years?"

"How did you all meet?"

"Thor stole back his brother, then I knocked Thor off a cliff, then we fought, then Cap came in and then we were all fighting again."

The next hour was filled with questions and answers. By the end of it, Thor and Steve looked extremely tired compared to Tony, who had done this multiple times, looked fine.

"Okay. We're gonna finish th questions there. You'll get to ask more later, but for now, it's training time," Tony rose to his feet. "Your bags are already downstairs in the training room. I'll escort you to the elevator and then to the training room, where you'll be able to change into sportswear for the afternoon."

Tony turned towards Steve, Thor, Peter and Harley, who had approached the heroes.

"You two look like shit. Go get some rest," Tony whispered. 

They all chuckled before Steve and Thor rose to their feet and said a quick goodbye before retreating from the room. 

"And you two. You're more than welcome to join us or go back to the labs, play some more Mario Kart-- Bucky and Sam were playing last time I checked-- or just chill in your rooms."

Harley and Peter nodded as Tony straightened himself and turned back towards the group and lead them out to the elevator. 

"Wanna join them for a little while then just chill?" Harley suggested. 

"Sounds good. Meet you down there in fifteen?" Peter replied. 

"Make it ten," Harley winked. 

Peter grinned and they split up to go to their rooms.


	4. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Push ups, Mario Kart and evil deeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still editing the other chapters but re-written chapter one should be updated tomorrow hopefully! i hope yall are having a nice week so far

Peter got ready quickly back at his own room, hardly being able to stand still as he paced around on the ceiling.

He didn't realise he was pacing on the ceiling until he tried to jump onto his bed and instead hit the corner of the frame, falling and cursing.

Peter jumped up quickly from the ground, deciding to wear a thin three-quarter sleeve shirt. 

He pulled it on over his head and rushed out the door to the elevator, ready to meet Harley. 

Peter sighed in relief when he saw that Harley wasn't there yet. He pulled out the Stark phone Tony had given him for Christmas the year before and scrolled through the selection of apps when he heard footsteps. 

He smiled as Harley came into sight and pressed the elevator button, striking up a conversation with the blonde haired boy as the elevator decended to the training basement.   
The elevator dinged as the smooth metal doors opened, revealing Steve standing in front of his class, giving them a speech. 

"Oh, perfect timing, Peter," Steve said as Harley and Peter approached the group. "Mind demonstrating with me?" 

Peter nodded and stood next to the taller male whilst he explained to the class the partner exercise they were doing. Push-ups. Easy enough.  
Steve sunk to his knees and Peter followed as he lifted his body off the ground so that only his toes and palms of his hands were touching the concrete floor. 

Just to show off, Peter curled his hands into fists and pressed his knuckles to the floor, doing the push-ups on his knuckles instead of his palms.

Out of the corner of his eye, Peter saw Steve smirk and copy him. They did one synchronized push-up and then lifted their right hands to high-five each other (it was more of a tag team slap, but whatever).   
They did three more to make sure the class knew what they were doing before Steve jumped to his feet. Peter followed quickly, nodding at Steve as he walked back over to Harley, who gave him a fist bump.

"Got Flash's face on recording," Harley whispered, and Peter confirmed God was real and was standing right next to him.

"Alright, partner up. Twenty push-ups to do then a minute break, then do twenty more," Steve commanded. 

Harley nudged Peter's forearm with his elbow and squated down, getting into a push-up position.

Peter quickly found out that Harley was very, very fast at push-ups. He could keep up easily, but he hadn't been expecting the other boy to be able to do twenty push-ups in 34 seconds.  
Peter leaned back, legs folded underneath him and chatted to Harley for the minute break. He realised people were staring at them funny; after all, Peter had walked in late, done push-ups with Captain-fucking-America and then didn't even look out of breath after doing another twenty, 

The minute passed by quickly and not long after the second set of push-ups were done. Peter rose to his feet, holding out a hand to Harley. 

"Cheers," Harley grinned as Peter lifted him up. 

"Mario Kart or chilling now?" Peter asked, walking with Harley over to Steve.

"Mario Kart? I bet we could beat both Bucky and Sam."

"Aight, Mario Kart it is," Peter replied. "Hey, Steve. Harley and I are gonna play Mario Kart upstairs, so I guess we'll see you at dinner or something."

"Yeah, of course," Steve nodded. "There's some ice cream in the freezer of the main kitchen."

Steve winked and Peter smiled. He led Harley back to the elevator and to the kitchen.

"Harls, could you grab some spoons?" Peter asked him, reaching for the ice cream in the freezer.

"Sure thing," Harley answered, opening a pure white drawer and taking out two metal spoons. 

"Should we just watch Sam and Bucky for now and then destroy them or should we destroy them straight away?" Harley questioned with a shit-eating grin as the two made their way to the entertainment room.

"Let's wait to join in. Let it sink in that they think they're good at Mario Kart, then turn on the 200cc race and blow them out of the park."

"Goddamn, Parker, didn't know you could be so mean!" Harley said with fake surprise. 

"I can. At times," Peter winked. 

"Terrifying. Absolutely terrifying. Never, ever again. Peter, you can never be mean ever again. Please."

"I'll consider it."

Harley couldn't help the wide smile that rested on his face as the two walked into the rather large entertainment room. 

"They aren't even here!" Peter exclaimed, addressing the fact that neither Sam nor Bucky were present. 

"Aw, shit. I really thought your evil genius plan was gonna be fun, too," Harley sulked. 

"It would've been fun, I guess we'll need to do it some other time though."

Peter flopped down onto the couch, his voice catching for a moment upon impact.

"Dibs on Daisy."

"Aw, come on! Fine, I guess I'll go Toad."

Harley sank into the spot next to Peter, making sure their shoulders were touching when he was fully seated. He picked up a Switch remote and clicked the L and R buttons, powering it on and making himself player two.   
Peter was already set up by the time Harley had finished customizing Toad's cart and he chose a course that ended with the Rainbow Road. 

"You son of a bitch," Harley cursed as Peter burst out laughing. "I said no more evil deeds."

"And I said I'd consider it, not agree to it."

The three beeps signalling the race's start sounded through the speakers in the room. Peter's cart stalled at the starting line whilst Harley had timed his perfectly and Toad sped forward to the front of the twelve-player group.

The final race of that course was upon them and Peter was now in second place, only just behind Harley. 

Not for long, however, because the question box gave him a red shell and that gave him all he needed in order to beat the other boy. 

"Goddamnit, are you serious?!" Harley yelled as the god-forsaken shell crashed into the back of Toad's cart. Peter just laughed as his cart crossed the finish line first. 

"No evil deeds, NO evil deeds!" Harley cursed as he set down the controller and pinched Peter's cheeks. 

Peter kept laughing through it as Harley and him quickly forgot the racing going on in the background.  
Harley playfully (and softly) punched Peter's shoulder, which ended up turning into a playfight.

The couch was big enough that they could roll around safely without falling off. Peter and Harley both continued laughing, and Peter decided that tickling Harley was a fantastic idea.

So, he did.

His hands worked along Harley's sides, tickling the blonde boy until he was laughing twice as hard as before. 

"Ok--okay, okay, I yield!" Harley wheezed. Peter rolled to the side and lay down next to him, taking a few deep breaths.

"I think we both lost Mario Kart," Peter mentioned, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh well. I think we both know who would've won, anyway," Harley replied cockily.

Peter glanced at him. "I think we both have completely different thoughts."

Harley just smiled and sat up, instantly regretting leaving Peter's side. Thankfully, Peter followed him up. 

Harley rose to his feet, raising his arms above his head and stretching. 

"It's almost like you're asking to be tickled, Keener," Peter states smugly. 

Harley quickly dropped his arms, letting them fall to the side. "Oh fuck no. Never again."

Peter chuckled and Harley swore his heart started beating a mile a minute.

"You're so mean, Parker. I don't know how I'll ever survive being with you."

Peter scoffed. "You'll live."

Peter didn't mention it, but he noticed how Harley didn't say 'being friends with you'. No, Harley has said 'being with you', and while that could mean a number of things, he prayed that it meant he wasn't just a friend to the other boy.

Hopefully.


	5. bReak

OK SO: HERES A LIST OF CHAPTERS IVE REDONE

CHAPTER ONE: DONE  
CHAPTER TWO: DONE  
CHAPTER THREE:  
was almost done but im a dumb bitch™️ so i accidentally lost my frickin work CHAPTER FOUR:  
CHAPTER FIVE:

after ive finished editing and rewriting all of those i promise i will continue writing the rest of the story! bear with me and THANK YOU ALL SM FOR THE LOVE IM GENUINELY SO SHOCKED 🥰🥰  
ill keep doing my best! schools just gone back for me but i will NOT let that stop me i will continue to rewrite and write old and upcoming chapters, thank you all for your patience!!!! ill update this list whenever i finish rewriting a chapter!!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley goes for a swing with Spider-man, slowly becoming unable to stop staring at Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the patience on this story, i appreciate it a lot! theres one minor things that contradicts chapter three for the time being, however i have almost finished re-writing chapter three so that everything lines up! 
> 
> thank you for everything, enjoy this new chapter! 🥺💖

Peter had returned to his room after playing games with Harley, had taken a shower and had gotten changed in about fifteen minutes. He still had some time to kill before his class would have dinner in about two hours, so he decided that now was a good time for a quick neighbourhood patrol. 

The Spider-man suit fit snug on him, the bright blue eyes glowing faintly in the sunlight. The light reflected off the metal panels of the iron spider suit, and the suit felt like home. It just... felt so good to be Spider-man. 

He swung out his window, swinging his way to the city of New York. It was quiet, not many crimes being committed, and for once, Peter was thankful. If it hadn't been so quiet he would've never seen the blonde boy standing on the edge of the rooftop, calling his name. 

And not just any blonde boy. No, his blonde boy. Harley Keener. 

"Hey, Spider-man," Harley beamed, his smile blinding. "What'cha up to?" 

"Not much," Peter replies, praying that Harley wouldn't recognise who was behind the mask. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah," Harley replies, patting the edge of the building, inviting the vigilante to sit down. "Just thinking about someone." 

"Oh yeah?" Peter says, dropping next to Harley. "Who?" 

"Nice guy I met. I've known him for about.... a week? Can't get him off my mind," Harley smiles softly. 

Peter smiles back, even though Harley can't see it. "That's good, right?" 

"Yeah. Definitely good. Even if he's absolutely shocking at Mario Kart," Harley snorts. 

"Gotta say, I'm not very good at it either," Peter replies. Harley laughs a little. 

"Mind taking me for a swing, Spidey?" Harley then questions. "I wanna see what it's like." 

Peter's brain runs a mile a minute as he ponders over the question. Would this be safe? Probably. He did have super strength, so it should be fine. Would Mr Stark ask him why he was swinging Harley through the city? Yes, definitely. Would Peter enjoy it? One hundred percent. Yes, he would. Would Harley enjoy it? We'll see. 

"Sure," Peter replies after a minute. "Just hold on tight." 

Harley grins and Peter feels his heart skip a beat as he wraps an arm around the blonde, allowing Harley to put his own arms around Peter's shoulders. 

"Ready?" Peter asks.

"Yeah," Harley breathes, excited. 

Peter nods at him before jumping off the building and using his free arm to send a web out to the nearest building, swinging off it. Harley clings to him a bit tighter, but after the next swing, relaxes again and lets out a whoop of joy, met by a smile from Peter. 

Peter swings them around for five minutes before going back to the building he found Harley on, and carefully puts the other boy down, shivering slightly at the loss of warmth. 

"Holy shit," Harley breathes. "That was amazing." 

Peter grins. "Glad you liked it. Did you want me to take you home?" 

Harley's smile got bigger. "If you don't mind, Spidey." He walked closer, resuming their previous position, arms wrapped around Peter's neck. 

"Where to?" Peter asked, almost forgetting that Harley didn't know who he was and wiuld therefore find it suspicious if he knew where the blonde lived. 

"Avenger's compound, if you don't mind." 

Peter placed one arm around Harley, nodding at him again before jumping and swinging his way to the familiar base. His class would be there, sure, but hopefully wouldn't see him swinging past. Honestly, hopefully no-one saw him and Harley swinging past. He didn't want to have to explain to Rhodey why he was carriying Harley home. 

Peter swung up to the roof of the base, letting Harley point out his dorm (even though he already knew where it was) and jumping down there, Harley pulling himself away once his feet could touch the ground. Peter crouched on the balcony, grinning stupidly behind the mask. It made him feel slightly better that Harley was wearing the same smile. 

"Well, thank you very much, Spider-man," Harley says happily. 

"Anytime," Peter replies with a wink. Harley chuckles. 

"See you 'round, Spidey," Harley waves, turning and walking into his room. He turns again to close the door, letting his gaze linger on the vigilante, smiling softly as the door slid shut. 

Peter stood up on the edge of the balcony, staring at Harley's door for a minute before whooping and backflipping off the side. He sent a web out towards his room (very close to Harley's, and don't worry, he made absolutely sure Harley could not see him entering) and jumping up on the ledge, getting Karen to open the balcony door. 

Once inside, he changed out of the suit, taking yet another shower and shoving on an oversized navy sweatshirt and some jeans before making his way out of the room. Harley emerged from his room a few seconds later and walked quickly over to him. 

"Peter you have no idea what just happened!" He said excitedly. Peter faked confusion, even though he knew exactly what Harley was about to tell him. "I just met Spider-man, right? He took me for a swing around the city and oh my god it was so much fun!" 

"Really? That's awesome, Harley!" Peter replied, before mentioning that they should make their way to the guest kitchen a few floors below. "What was it like?" 

"It was kinda.... weird? Scary? At first, but after a little while, it ended up being a lot of fun. 'S almost like you're flyin," Harley recounted as he pressed the 'down' button on the elevator. 

"Must've been pretty cool," Peter sighs. Harley nods at him as the elevator dings upon arrival. 

"Do you know what we're doing tomorrow? For the field trip?" Harley questions. 

"Nope," Peter replies, popping the p. "Guess Mr Stark will be telling us tonight?" 

"Yeah, hopefully. I'd like to know what's going on," Harley yawns. "Damn, I'm tired already. And Mr Stark? You're still calling him that?" 

Peter batted his arm playfully as the elevator dinged again, the doors sliding open. The two boys giggled a bit before walking out, making a left to the guest kitchen, where his class was already waiting. 

"Hey, Pete! Over here!" Ned called, waving a hand. MJ barely looked up from the book she had bought with her. Peter smiled at them and looked back at Harley, inviting him over. He took a seat next to MJ, and Harley sat next to him. 

"How was the training session?" Harley joked. Ned glared at him. 

"Only a thousand times worse than any gym class I've ever been to," Ned sighs. "That was crazy hard." 

"It was alright," MJ says. 

"You're only saying that because you met Black Widow and couldn't control your gay," Ned smirks. MJ glares at him, and suddenly Peter fears for his friend's life. 

Harley just smiles throughout it, his eyes never straying far from Peter's face. 

"Alright everybody, calm yourselfs," Tony's voice rings throughout the room as he rounds the corner, Thor and Steve on either side of him. If Peter didn't know better, he'd think that they were some boy band, judging by the way everyone squealed when they saw the heroes. 

Steve offered a wave and an easy smile at a few students as they made their way up to the three chairs at the front of the room. Steve sat in the middle, Thor on his right and Tony on his left. 

"Hello, Midtown students," Steve started. "You probably all know me, Tony and Thor. Today, we're going to be answering a few of your questions, however some will have to wait for a later time."

Everyone's hands immediately shot up in the air, waving about as they tried to catch the hero's attention. 

"Alright, you there, with the camera-phone," Thor's voice called. Peter cringed as he realised he had chosen Flash. 

"Does Peter Parker really work here?" Flash asked, not missing a beat. 

Almost immediately, Thor, Steve, Tony, Harley, Ned and MJ all said, in unision, 'yes', to which the heroes and Peter's friends erupted in laughter. 

"But, yes he does. He's worked here for about two years now and has done a spectacular job helping myself and Harley on the Iron Man suit and the Spider-man suit," Tony answers once everybody has quieted down once again. 

"Wait, he really does know Spider-man?!" Flash called out. 

"Raise your hand, no calling out," Mr Harrington yells from the back of the class. Nobody really listens to him. 

Steve chooses Betty next.  
"How heavy is your shield, and how old is it?" She asks. 

"It's not super heavy, actually. It's fairly light. I'd say the original is about eighty years old, and the new parts we've had to replace are only about seven months old," Steve answers, glancing at Tony, who nods in confirmation. 

The rest of the questions are answered quickly and easily, and a half hour later, Steve announces that the question time is over and that dinner will be served shortly. With that, the three heroes rise to their feet and begin to make their way to the elevator. 

"Oh, crap," Tony mutters. "Peter, Harley, you guys have to come with us."

Peter and Harley stand up, saying a quick goodbye to Ned and MJ, before rushing over to the heroes. 

"Nice job on the Q n A, guys," Harley says. "You had them hooked on your every word." 

"I sure hope so," Tony scoffs. "I don't know how you put up with them all."

Peter just laughs as the elevator arrives to take them to the entertainment room, unaware that Harley's gaze is fixed on him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit im so dumb im going to fling myself into the nether with no armour and a bed and a wooden pickaxe on one hp im actually so mad at myself
> 
> firstly i deleted the rewrite of chapter 3 :/  
> secondly i posted this thinking it was chapter seven, then thought it was chapter three so deleted the chapter three published here, and then deleted what i uploaded of this originally
> 
> in conculsion: i dont have a chapter 3 rn. take chapter seven

"What's up, thots," Tony says loudly while he walks into the entertainment room.  
Stephen, already seated with a spare seat next to him, sighs and puts his head into his hands. 

"You're never going to let that go," Stephen groans.  
"Never. Your fault, Doc," Tony grins. 

Peter's frozen in the doorway, afraid to ask but curious to know. He's pulled from his thoughts when Harley nudges his shoulder and walks him to the couch, sitting down and smiling at him when Peter takes the open seat next to him. 

"Alright," Tony starts. "Dinner is on its way, Rhodes is just finishing up the sauce? Or something? Whatever, he knows what's happening tomorrow anyway." 

"Is this about the field trip?" Clint asks, and Peter has a mini heart attack when he hears the voice come from directly behind him. 

"Yep," Tony answers, popping the p. "So, we take them to breakfast, give them half an hour to get ready before meeting at the Hall of Fame. They go through there, which will take most of the day, honestly, and then they'll see us on the other side, geared up and ready to ask any reasonable questions." 

"What about Peter?" Steve asks from his seat in between Bucky and Sam. 

"Peter will be with us as Spider-man," Tony says, and Peter nods, careful so that Harley doesn't see him. He's been in front of his class before, it should be fine? Hopefully?  
"They have dinner, they go to bed. Simple enough?" 

Everyone in the room nods, and a minute later, Rhodey walks in with a pot full of spagetti and a stack of plates, setting it down onto the coffee table.

"Bone apple teeth," Rhodey says, voice flat. Peter and Harley laugh, whilst the others either hold it in or roll their eyes. Even Natasha looks somewhat amused. 

Peter reaches out for a plate, filling the bowl and handing it to Harley, who smiled softly before serving himself.  
Tony so totally caught the pinkish blush that lightly dusted his features. Would he tease him about it later? Yes. Did he also need Harley to help him with something? Yes. Would Harley still help him? ...Probably not. 

Peter relaxed back into the couch, unknowingly snuggling a little further into Harley's side. Everybody in the room exchanged glances that were cut off by multiple embarrassed glares from Harley. 

Dinner seemed to finish quickly, and soon, Peter and Harley were walking out of the room. Harley had an arm slung around Peter's shoulders ("I'm tiiiiiired, Petey! I can't walk on my own!"), and Peter knew his face could rival Vision's at that moment. They had planned to make their way back towards their rooms while Tony sent his class to bed, however, Tony stopped them before they could reach the elevator. 

"Pains in my ass, hold up a minute," Tony called. "I'd like you to help me with something."

"Holy crap, the old man needs help? From two teenagers? Woah, can you believe it, Peter?" Harley joked.  
Peter giggled a little. "No, I can hardly believe my ears." 

Tony rolled his eyes. "Meet me up in my lab. Twenty minutes, don't be late or you can sleep with the rest of the AcaDec class." 

Peter shuddered. "Gotcha, Mr Stark." Harley nodded as Tony turned and walked the other way. The two boys glanced at each other, shrugged, and entered the elevator a few meters away. 

\---

They'd been seated in silence for almost ten minutes now. Tony was pacing back and forth, accidentally bumping into the lab tables when be turned at times. Other times, he'd stop, turn to face the two seated, confused teenage boys, open his mouth, only to shake his head and resume pacing. Harley's foot had begun to tap impatiently whilst Peter lazily covered his mouth to conceal his yawn. 

"Aight, enough," Harley groaned. "What is it, old man?"  
Tony froze, turned to face them again, looked at the clock, then walked rather fast towards them, and in a hushed voice said; "I need to make Stephen a ring." 

Harley almost fell off his chair. Peter's eyes went wide as he stared at Tony, carefully replaying the words in his head. 

"A ring... for Stephen?" Peter repeated slowly.  
"Yes," Tony answered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Except I don't know how I should make it." 

"That's great and all, but why do you need our help?" Harley asked, a hand placed on the table behind him to keep him sitting upright. 

"Because I don't know how I should make it," Tony answers. "And... you're both close to my heart and I think this way it'd be special." 

"Holy shit, FRIDAY, did you get that?" Harley wobbled in his chair. 

"Yes mini boss, I did. Would you like the audio sent to your phone?" FRIDAY answered smugly.  
"Change it to my ringtone, please and thank you." 

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?" Tony sighed.  
"Nope."  
"I take back everything I said." 

Harley and Peter laughed. Peter looked at Harley, taking in the way his curls bounced softly in time with his shoulders. He snapped his gaze back to Tony. 

"And you want us to help you?"  
"Yes," Tony replied. "I wanna make it special. Something that's priceless, irreplaceable, all that stuff." 

Peter smiled softly, not even flinching when Harley wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

"Of course we'll help," Harley beamed. "Are we gonna start now, or later?" 

Tony grinned at them. "Now. FRIDAY, can you make sure Stephen can't see anything going on in this lab?" 

"Of course boss. Would you like me to play 'Tunes Number 1'?"  
"You know me so well, FRI."


End file.
